


The Secret Project of John Sheppard and Rodeny McKay

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney's secret project blows up in their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Project of John Sheppard and Rodeny McKay

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** | [fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [pg](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/pg), [sga](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/sga)  
---|---  
  
_ **The Secret Project of John Sheppard and Rodeny McKay- SGA** _

 **For Dani. Happy Birthday best buddy of mine. John and Rodney are for you**

****

****

 

  “You did WHAT?” Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a straight line. John couldn’t help but take a step back in alarm, and then two steps forward at his cowardice. He wasn’t going to let Rodney take the blame alone.

 

            “Well, it isn’t like we meant for this to happen, Elizabeth.” Rodney’s said with his ‘this is so not my fault’ voice and posture. John thought Rodney had perfected the tone and body language since coming to Atlantis, and he couldn’t help but smile when he remembered all the other occasions Rodney had used it. John loved the way Rodney’s eyes got wide, and his fingers (all except the pointers) curled into his pale palms, and his voice pitched with the beginnings of a third-grader whine.

 

            Elizabeth’s face turned radish-red, and John almost opened his mouth to point out holding your breath like that made you loose brain cells. He lifted up his own pointer finger, but abruptly dropped it when her eyes flashed and locked onto him. “Do you have something to add, Colonel?”

 

The steel edge in her tone made him feel cowardly again; he swallowed once, and rubbed his left thumb over his P-90. The cool metal made him remember he was the commanding officer on this magnificent city. He had a right to do what he wanted. He shifted forward and began to explain. “Well, I…”

 

“Oh please, like he did anything but watch and babble excitedly like a twelve year old girl the entire time.” Rodney’s words cut across the room, and suddenly everyone’s attention was back on the head scientist. John was smart enough to let Elizabeth’s ire slid away from him and onto his…. lover, teammate, best friend, partner in crime, or whatever they were at that moment in time. _Rodney versus Elizabeth, round three-hundred and twenty-six._ John thought and schooled his eyebrows down, so everyone thought he was pensive and worried. He wasn’t quite sure he succeed when Zelenka huffed, brought his bandaged arm closer to his chest, and mumbled what John just knew were Czechoslovakian curse words. “If Dumb and Dumber over here,” Rodney jabbed a finger towards Zelenka and Major Lorne, “wouldn’t have touched the calibrations model, which was _clearly _marked, or left the heat on, or had not gone into the workroom in the first place, which there was absolutely no reason for them too, then none of this would have happened.” Rodney finished by crossing his arms, and rising one eyebrow smugly.

 

John, though he would never admit it aloud, was impressed with Rodney’s points. They were all true. Technically, he and his team members had been off-world when The Project (as he thought of it in his head) ended with a bang- literally. It had been Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka who had entered the lab, turned on the heat in the room, fiddled with The Project, and had messed it all up. Rodney and he had been working on the The Project for _months_ and nothing bad had ever happened.

 

“Dr. Zelenka and Major Lorne had every right to be in that lab, Rodney. They were looking for empty labs to begin a _scheduled _lab simulation. _You and Colonel Sheppard_, on the other hand, had no right to be working on secret projects. If the two of you hadn’t been working on something illegitimate, then none of this would have ever happened. Dr. Zelenka would still have two working arms, and we would still have a useable Ancient lab.” John fingered the curved trigger of his gun. Elizabeth looked fierce when she grabbed her elbow like that and yelled. John always figured it was her way of restraining herself from smacking Rodney.

 

            Speaking of his partner in crime, John saw the peevishness in the other man’s sky blue eyes, and John knew he’d better step in and say something before Rodney went truly off. “Elizabeth,” He started, poking out his lower lip, and formed his face into the classic ‘puppy-dog’ pose. He had perfected it long ago. “Is it really that big of deal?” Zelenka mumbled again, and John rushed to add, “Not that I’m saying nothing serious happened, with Zelenka getting hurt and all, but really, what did we lose? An unused lab?”

 

            “Clear-_ly_ marked.” Rodney griped self-righteously. Both Zelenka and Elizabeth became matching tomatoes, and John shot him a dark look. _Shut up, Rodney. You’re not helping. _John pushed the words towards the scientist, hoping after all these years spent intimately with the man, he would get the message. Rodney opened his mouth again, but John narrowed his eyes even further, and a long puff of air came out of Rodney’s parted lips. In John’s opinion, this huff was much better than words.

 

            “I realize we should have told you about what we were doing, but we really weren’t expecting anything like this to happen. It was just for fun.” As soon as he said the words John knew he had made a mistake.

 

            “Just for fun?” Elizabeth walked around the corner of her desk and stopped two feet from his face. John clenched his gun tighter and stood up to her like a man; then he took a step back. “Just for fun, John? Your fun caused a member, a valuable member I might add, of this expedition to be hurt. You’re lucky Major Lorne was there to knock Dr. Zelenka down, or he could be dead.”

 

            John floundered. He had no response to that- she was right. He couldn’t stand looking at Elizabeth’s angry face, so he looked at the pale blue Atlantis floor tiles instead.

 

            “Look , I’m all gung-hoe about Lorne saving Zelenka’s life as the next person.” John’s head shot up to stare at Rodney in surprise. He wasn’t the only one. Zelenka’s bushy eyebrows were at his messy hairline and Major Lorne moved from a slouch to standing attention. Elizabeth just crossed her arms again. “However, I’d like to point out that Major Lorne is the one who started this whole mess.”

 

            “Excuse me? How did I start this whole thing? I knew nothing about any of this until today!” John couldn’t help but sympathize with Major Lorne’s baffled expression. He had been there before, many of times.        

 

            “Yes, Rodney. Please explain to me how Major Lorne, ‘started this whole mess,’ as you put it.” Elizabeth crossed her arms again, and John suddenly wondered how long this whole thing was going to take. His team and he had just come back from a mission, and he had been looking forward to some downtime in Rodney’s very large bathtub.

 

            Rodney crossed his own arms and said, “He’s the one who gave John and I Spiderman to watch, and he’s the one who said it would be cool if we had flying hover- boards… like the Green Goblin.” John winced as Rodney’s words died out as if he realized the foolishness of what he was saying. The idea seemed much less idiotic when discussing and building the damn thing with Rodney. Having a hover-board _did_ seem pretty sweet. He had been secretly working on fancy new boots to wear with while flying the thing.  

            John spared a glance at Elizabeth and wished he hadn’t. Her dark green eyes were hard, and her face had gone from deep red to stark white. Her gaze couldn’t seem to decide who to focus on Rodney or him. “Let me get this straight.” Each word was said slowly and poked at John’s conscious. Elizabeth opened her mouth to continue, stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. John wondered if she was counting to ten. Finally, she continued. “The secret project you and Colonel Sheppard were constructing was a hover-board based off of the movie Spiderman. You were building a hover-board. You were building a hover-board so you could be like the Green Goblin from Spiderman.” John shuffled his feet and swallowed nervously when Elizabeth turned her back to them. Zelenka was chuckling, doing nothing to hide his gruff laughs. Major Lorne looked shell-shocked. Rodney looked affronted.

 

            “It wasn’t the hover-board from the Spiderman movie.” Rodney snapped. “Yes the idea for the hover-board came from the movie, but the science behind creating it was unimaginably difficult. I had to figure out how to balance out the gravity to inertial force ratio. I had to find a suitable metal to construct the board out of. There was complex math involved- which I’ll admit, John did help with- to program the board to carry a human body. I even came up with a formula manipulated from the personal shield generators to have a small shield around whole thing. If successful, our secret project, as you so term it, would have been a great benefit to Atlantis and our fight against the Wraith.”

 

            “Plus it could fly very fast.” John added helpful with a swooping hand motion. He waited for the head of Atlantis to turn around. When Rodney opened his mouth to add more, John shook his head and mouthed “No.”

 

            After an eternity, with Elizabeth’s back to them, she turned around to speak. Her normal light flush had returned to her cheeks and though she wasn’t smiling, her lips weren’t pulled into a straight line anymore. “It would have been helpful in fighting the Wraith, hmm?” John could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but apparently Rodney didn’t seem to pick up on the tone.

 

            “Oh yes, I came up with several scenarios where we could sneak up on an unsuspecting Wraith on the PFC, personal flying craft, I came up with the name myself, and wham-bam they’re gone. We could,”

 

            “That’s enough Rodney, I get the picture.” John saw a spark of amusement flashed through Elizabeth’s eyes.

 

            “Oh, are you sure, because I made a list of all the ways it could be useful.”

 

            “No, I understand.” The corners of her lips were bending upwards. John, himself, had a hard time not grinning like a loon too. Rodney could be so oblivious sometimes. It was one of his more annoyingly endearing traits. “However, despite the benefits this…PFC could bring us, under no circumstance should you and Colonel Sheppard conducted secret experiments in Atlantis. I am Commander hear, and I need to know everything that goes on in the city, for knowledge sake and the sake of the health of our people. Do you understand?”

 

            “Yes ma’am.” John nodded once and gave his P-90 a healthy rub before letting it relax into his side.

 

            “Elizabeth, I don’t really think.”

 

            “Do you understand Doctor McKay?”

 

            “Yes.” Rodney said forlornly. John wanted to reach out and rub the other man’s back in comfort. It did kind of suck their hover-board had been destroyed. John nodded his head towards Zelenka and Major Lorne then thought the doors of Elizabeth’s office open. Rodney took a few steps forward, but being Rodney, he had to get in one last question. “So does this mean we can’t try the hover-board again?” Then he hurriedly added, “With your full permission, of course.”

 

            “Well see.”

 

            “Okay, that’s great. Can we start,” John wisely took the opportunity and wrapped his hand around Rodney’s forearm, and then dragged him out of the office.

 

            When they reached the door to Rodney’s quarters, the scientist seemed to refocus  and snapped, “What in the hell was that for? I was about to get us permission to start a new PFC.”

 

            John thought, _Open, open now! _Rodney’s open glided open with a whoosh, and John shoved Rodney inside. He pressed his lips to the moving mouth and got a sloppy, wet kiss in return.

 

            “Oh… uh, what was that for?” Rodney said again, much softer and slightly out of breathe.

 

            “I want to take a bath.” John already had his shoes off and was working on his belt. “Want to join?” He let Rodney follow his naked butt into the bathroom, and as he started the water he heard.

 

            “Bath sex. That sounds good. Then we can go talk to Elizabeth and start a new hover-board project.”

 

            John couldn’t help but smile. Sex and hover-boards- an exciting and worthwhile combination.

 

THE END ;)

 

 

 

&lt;!--Session data--&gt;


End file.
